Agents for cleaning, sanitizing, and deodorizing surfaces of bathroom appliances such as toilets can be in the form of solids, pastes, gels, powders and liquids. Liquid formulations delivered in squeeze bottles allow for periodic cleaning of the appliance and typically require a consumer to reapply the sanitary agent each time the appliance is to be cleaned. Other products that demand less time by the consumer allow for automatic or continuous cleaning of the appliance.
For example, disintegrating blocks containing various components can be used for cleaning, disinfecting and/or deodorizing toilets or urinals. Such disintegrating blocks generally are immersed in the water tank (also known as the cistern) of a toilet or urinal, or are placed in a holder of some sort and then put “under-the-rim” (UTR) of the toilet bowl or urinal. Once put into place, either in the cistern or in the toilet bowl or urinal, the block slowly releases active ingredients and disintegrates into the water. In the case of a disintegrating block placed into the cistern, the block may fall to the bottom of the cistern, and then constantly be bathed with water. Such constant contact with the water requires a formulation of a certain type to ensure that the disintegrating block releases active ingredients and disintegrates at an appropriate rate. In the case of UTR products, such disintegrating blocks will disintegrate and release active ingredients each time that the toilet is flushed and the block is rinsed with the flush water. Many of the disintegrating blocks described in the patents noted above may be placed into the toilet tank (cistern), either by placing the block into a dispenser, or by simply placing the block in the tank.
Automatic or continuous cleaning may also afforded by suspending a sanitary agent in baskets that hang from the appliance or toilet rim. Relatedly, continuous cleaning may be afforded by self-adhering UTR agents in the form of solid blocks that are attached to the surface of the toilet.